1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to safety helmets for motorcycle riders, and more particularly to an aerodynamically stabilized motorcyclist helment adjustable by wearer to varying motorcycle speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art disclosed only an ornamental design for a fireman's helmet, see Neff U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,431 having a short forwarding descending front visor and a longer rearwarding descending back visor.